


and i've got your heart

by emmyeccentric



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyeccentric/pseuds/emmyeccentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any of my ideas for our lovely outlaw and our lovely queen- you'll find them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. about that tattoo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lawl i wrote this before "snow drifts" and /the/ fireplace scene and i was pretty startled when i watched it.  
> spoilers for 3x21.

She traced the dark bits of his tattoo with her finger with feather light touches; she didn’t want to wake him. The diamond on Regina’s left hand caught the morning light creeping through the linen curtains, and the tiny beams, of course, landed his closed eyes. Robin made a tiny hum as his eyes fluttered open.

Regina was still fixed on the tattoo, a symbol of something so much bigger than the two of them, and failed to notice that her fiancé had woken.

“I got it when I was still a noble. I was a boy, maybe 16.” His voice was calloused by sleep, and he cleared his throat.

“Sorry I woke you,” she whispered, shuffling towards the pillows. She gave him a passionate, lethargic kiss, and rested her head on his shoulder.

“No, love, it’s daylight, it’s time to wake up. I’ve gotten lazy living in this realm.”

Regina giggled. “Are you complaining about spending so much in time in bed with me?”

“Never,” he gasped, furrowing his brows. He leaned down to kiss her again, lips softly lingering on hers.

Regina’s thumb began to stroke his tattoo once more.

“Can I ask you a question, Regina?” She sat up in quiet alarm. He smiled, “It’s nothing too serious.”

“What is it?” she murmured.

“Do you find the tattoo unappealing?” Regina raised a confused brow. “When you first saw it in the farmhouse, when I first met you in this world, you got the hell away from me…I can only assume-“

“No it’s nothing like that,” Regina exhaled deeply, knowing the conversation about to be had, “I guess it’s time I told you. It’s been years.”

Robin looked down at her, eyes narrowed. “Tell me what?”

“When I had just become queen, I was so lonely. I hated that palace. I was full of anger and vengeance and sadness— so Tinkerbell, in all her infinite wisdom, heard about my troubles, and came to see me. She told me I needed to find a new love, after—,”

“—your fiancé’s death,” he nodded and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“Yes,” she swallowed, “and she used pixie dust to find my new soul mate. It led us to this little tavern, and it turned out my true love was a brown-haired man with a lion tattoo.” Regina faced Robin, tears glistening her eyes that were wide with worry.

“It was me?” he muttered complete awe.

“Yes,” she choked, “I never went in the pub.”

“Was this before Roland was born?”

“It was very long ago…I was 19, 20 years old.”

“Why didn’t you come in, darling?” He placed one finger under her jaw lifting her gaze. She quickly looked back down, fiddling with her ring.

“I was so afraid. I didn’t want to love again. I was so angry at Snow, at circumstance—I couldn’t risk breaking my heart after somebody saw the darkness I was becoming.”

“Oh, Regina,” he breathed out, cradling her head to his chest as she quietly sobbed. “You’re so beautiful. You’re so wonderful. Thank the Gods above that you found me.” He emphasized each sentence with a kiss. She continued to cry, dampening his chest with her tears. “I hope those are happy tears.”

She lifted her head from his chest, wiping her eyes like a child, and nodded. “I am so sorry I waited this long.”

“Hey. Listen to me. Don’t be sorry. If you didn’t do what you did, I wouldn’t have my Roland, nor you Henry. And even if it took 100 years, I know that I would still fall in love with you as deeply as I had now. Understand?”

“I love you, Robin,” she whispered

“I love you; every bit of you, even the darkest parts, the parts that even scare you. And I always will.” She snuggled into his warm embrace, tears dried. They laid like that for hours; enjoying their fate had finally come to fruition.


	2. fuck what you've heard, you're mine; you're mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone wanted jealous OQ....it got a lil' smutty.   
> whoops~

“Maybe I should just start wearing plaid mini-skirts and crop tops to work then! Damned she-wolf.” Her voice rang through the foyer, and Robin quickly shut the open door behind them.

“Regina, have you gone mad?!”

“Oh, please, I saw you. Her whispering, you biting your lip like a damn horny teenager…”

“Regina, you know it was harmless. Just two friends talking.” Robin rolled his eyes.

“Friends don’t look they’re about to fuck on the diner counter,” she snapped, giving him an ice-cold glare.

“Regina, please, you don’t know what you’re talking about. That’s bollocks and you know it. Don’t get angry over something false.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen angry, buddy.” A sparkling purple began to mingle with the brown in her eyes, and she sneered as she splayed her palm outwards. Before she had the chance to do her worst, Robin darted towards her, slamming her back against the nearest wall.

The kiss was hot and aggressive, all heavy breathing, frantic tongues, and a little bit of teeth. As he pulled away, he still saw purple in her stare, but peeking out behind it there was something more desperate.

“Don’t pull that sorceress bullshit with me,” he bit out quietly, placing a softer kiss to her lips. “Although, I have to admit, you are quite fetching when you use your angry magic.” She closed her eyes and pulled him close, crashing her lips into his, not asking permission before sweeping her tongue along the roof of his mouth. He moved downwards, placing open-mouthed kisses to her neck. “You’re sexy, even when you’re scowling, and your eyes glow, and it’s breathtaking.”

As he made his way toward her sternum, he grabbed a tiny hand and placed on the distinct bulge in his trousers. “Do you see what you do to me, Regina?” She let out a tiny sharp moan as he nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone. “You’re the only woman who can do that to me.” She began to stroke him through his jeans, and unexpected purple cloud swirled around them. They were in their bedroom not a second later.

His hands began to wander up her thigh as she tugged his earlobe with her teeth. Thank Gods she was wearing a dress, as he hooked two fingers on her black lacy undergarments and quickly dragged them down. Without hesitation, she kicked off both her underwear and her shoes in one swift motion.

There lips met once more as he found the bundle of nerves between her thighs, and he smirked at her sudden sharp gasp. He traced lazy slow circles around the swollen bud, and she thrust into his hands to urge his speed. He tsked.

“Patience, love, you’ve been rather incorrigible tonight.” He pulled his hand away, and Regina let out a tiny whimper of frustration. He gently pushed her towards the foot of the bed, as he began unbuttoning his jeans. “Now lay on the bed and spread your legs like a good girl, so I can show  _you_ , _only_ you, and  _forever_  you, how much I love you.” She did as he asked, as he began to remove the rest of his clothing. He moved to hover over her, palming her still-clothed breast, quickly pecking her lips.

He gave her a sinful grin before he sheathed himself inside her. “Jealousy is quite becoming on you, darling.”


	3. happy tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "Your take on the upcoming Roland-Regina-Robin bonding scene with the ice cream and the kissies"
> 
> obviously i wrote this before 3x22 aired   
> we /all/ know how wrong i was

As she stood in Granny’s watching everyone hug Emma and the pirate, Regina scanned the room doing a quick headcount. Most importantly, Henry was there alive and well, memories intact. The new baby was safely swaddled in Snow’s arms and the center of everyone’s attention, as he should be. The time portal seemed not to be too disastrous, and the Savior, once again, lived up to her title.

But Regina’s heart pounded because there was one face she couldn’t see. Tears began to build in her eyes. She knew she wasn’t meant for a happy ending or any second chance; it had been taken away from her. Again.

She decided to get out of Granny’s fast; her grievous meltdown was imminent as she could already feel the tears streaming down her face.

Hopefully, he was living somewhere in the Enchanted Forest happily, with Marian and their son by his side. She walked down the sidewalk toward Mifflin St., holding her breath to muffle her sobs.

“Regina?” The voice was quiet and questioning, but it was unmistakable and it took the air out of her lungs. She turned around, praying that it was not some cruel trick of a tired mind.

And there he was, a little boy with an ice cream cone in his hand standing beside him. “Regina!” the child yelped.

Regina smiled brilliantly, running down the sidewalk as fast she could as he moved towards her. When they met, she kissed him fervently, pouring out all the adoration she had for this man into this one moment. She cupped his face in her hands to make sure he was real and she wasn’t dreaming.

“You’re okay,” she whispered, smiling through tears, “You’re alive. You’re here.” She kissed him again, and noticed that he was crying discreetly as well.

He looked at her, pure love blatant on his face. “When I didn’t see you, I thought the worst. We still have our second chance, love.”

She swallowed. “I love you, Robin.”

“And I you, milady.”

“Regina!” the little boy piped up, “Papa let me get ice cream for the…” his nose scrunched up in frustration, “celebratent!” Robin chuckled and lifted his boy up in the air, kissing his chocolate-smudged cheek.

“That it is indeed, Roland,” she said, brushing the chocolate curls from his forehead.

“Hey, Papa gets a kiss, I want a kiss!” He said, pouting.

Regina giggled. “Of course.” She planted her lips just where she had brushed his hair from his face.

“Do you love me like you love Papa?”

“Yes, sweetheart, I love you and your Papa very much,” she said, voice breaking.

“Then why are you crying?”

Robin grabbed Regina’s hand tenderly, and looked at his son. “Sometimes when grown ups are very happy, they cry happy tears.” Robin looked at her, filled with pride.

“Are you very happy, Regina?” Roland asked.

“Yes,” she sighed blissfully, looking at Robin, “so, so happy.” Robin pulled her close by her hand and kissed her lips softly.  

As she looked into both of their eyes, she saw that her destiny was clearer and brighter than it had ever been.

 


	4. damn your kiss and the awful things you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "regina and robin have a secret relationship in EF"

“Gods, you’re a pain in the arse sometimes. Most of the time.” He chased after her as she stamped off into the forest.

“If you and the rest of the idiots had listened to me, we wouldn’t be here!” She turned abruptly, black cape fanning out with her movements.

After sending their army out to find Zelena’s hideaway (which Regina  _highly_  suggested against), they halfway completed their mission. They found Zelena all right, but as a fun little game, the green bitch decided to use a spell to scatter all parties in various unknown areas of the forest. Of course, Robin was stuck with the ever-nagging Queen.

Although he insisted that he knew these woods, she insisted she knew how to get back to her own damn castle, and they had just past the tree Robin had marked earlier for the third time.

“We’ve gone in a circle three bloody times,” he growled.

“Fine. I give up, get us back to the palace, Outlaw.” She indignantly planted herself down on the nearest boulder.

“Thank you Gods,” he sighed, exasperated. Irked, he rested his back against a large tree, and took a sip from his canteen.

“You know, since we have time, and we’re Gods-know-where in this forest…” A devilish smile slowly grew on her face. He knew that look. She got up from her makeshift seat and slowly crept towards him, biting her lip.

“Regina, not here,” he said sternly, “Those hellish creatures are circling everywhere.”

“I’m sure they won’t bother us,” she purred, dragging a finger down his chest, to his torso, and further.

“And what makes you think I want to take you here? You’ve been completely intolerable today.” She placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, jerking back when “intolerable” left his lips.

“Intolerable? I was the one who told everyone  _not_  to do this stupid thing. And now here we are,” she barked, pursing her lips. She rolled her eyes, and then sported an all-knowing glare. “I need  _release_ for this complete and utter frustration.” She yelled the last word.

Robin rolled his eyes.

“Besides, we’ve done this in the forest before. And don’t you need a  _release_  too?” She emphasized her words by grabbing the bulge in his trousers.

He huffed, both genuinely and sexually frustrated. “Fine.” He kissed her violently, pinning her to the tree, and began to tug at the laces on her corset. With a snap of her fingers, both their clothes were discarded, and a fur blanket appeared at their feet. Robin growled deep from his throat as he pulled away from her lips. Regina squeaked as he picked her up, and set her not-so-gently on the blanket. She still had the infuriating smirk painted on her face as she propped up on her elbows in anticipation. Without hesitation, he jumped down to join her.

Fortunately, the howls of the monkeys above them drowned out the sound of her moans.


	5. danger was certainly near; i knew there was nothing to fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "Regina saves Robin from Zelena's clutches."

“I’m going to take everything away from her,” Zelena hissed, holding Rumpelstiltskin’s dagger towards Robin’s neck, “including the breath from your pretty little throat.” He flinched at her breath on his cheek, as the Dark One’s magical grip grew tighter on his throat. Robin knew he should have never revisited the farmhouse alone.  He struggled hoarsely for breath as he began to grow dizzy.

Suddenly, purple fog appeared next to the Wicked Witch. “Release him.  _Now,”_ Regina spat.

“Oh, look who’s come to save her sweetie. How precious.”

“Shut up and let him go.” Regina tried with all her might to loosen Rumple’s grip, but the opposing force of Zelena’s power was too overwhelming. Regina stumbled back. As Robin began to grow unconscious, the Queen panicked.

Images raced through her mind of her red heart when Robin held it delicately, how their kiss the night before had awoken something long dead inside her, and the warmth of his embrace.

Zelena gasped as she was knocked away from Robin to the ground, taking the dagger with her. Robin sputtered and coughed as he fell to his knees, desperate for precious air. Regina ran to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

A defeated Zelena looked up at them slowly on all fours, a deadly gaze upon her face. “What the hell did you just do?” she growled.

Regina smirked. “Honestly, I don’t know  _what_  that was, sis. But expect more of it.”

Slowly, Regina helped to Robin to stand, using all her strength. A bruised and weak Robin clutched onto Regina’s side. She smoothed his ruffled hair, and planted a caring kiss to his cheek. “Here, hold on to me,” she whispered, placing his hands where they could grip her tightly.

The last thing Robin saw before he disappeared from outside the house in a cloud of purple smoke were Zelena’s piercing blue eyes, teeming with the promise of vengeance.


	6. mother's day

“Here I’ll hold the tray, you hold the picture,” Henry whispered, creeping upstairs towards his mother’s and stepfather’s bedroom. Glasses of orange juice and milk began to rattle on the breakfast tray, earning an obnoxious “SHHHHHH” from Roland. Henry rolled his eyes with all the disgust a 14-year-old boy could muster.

They reached the door and slowly opened it with a loud squealing creak. Regina’s eyes fluttered open.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” both boys howled, and Robin jolted up from his slumber. Regina beamed. With some struggle, she managed to lift herself up on the pillows.

“Well isn’t this a surprise,” Regina said, voice heavy with sleep, but still smiling. Henry, tray still in his hands, leaned down to kiss his mother’s cheek.  Roland, with a head-start, ran and pounced on the bed between his parents.

“Son, be careful around your mother’s middle. You can’t just jump like that,” Robin scolded.

“Oh, hush, dear. Both me and her are fine.” Upon seeing Roland’s pout, she hugged him close. “You can snuggle with us whenever you like. Even though you might be running out of room,” she said, rubbing a hand down her belly.

“Mom, this tray is heavy,” Henry interjected, “But I don’t know where to put it.” He looked at his mother’s middle and the huge obstacle that prevented him from setting the platter on his mother’s lap.

“Oh,” Regina chuckled, looking down at her stomach, “Put it on the bench at the foot of the bed.” Henry did as he was asked, and then sat at the foot of the bed.

“I made you French toast and a bowl of fruit. If you’re still hungry, I’ll go make you something else.” Regina raised her eyebrows, impressed.

“You’re becoming quite the chef, sweetheart. I’m proud of you. Thank you so much, Henry.”

“You’re welcome, Mom.”

“And I made you this!” Roland yelled, shoving a sheet of paper into Regina’s hand. She saw four stick figures, one with long dark hair and a protruding circle where its middle should be. There was an arrow pointing to the circle labeled “Baby Sister”.

“Oh my goodness. Look at my belly.”

Roland cocked his head. “Well, since Baby’s still in your tummy, I can’t see her yet, so I couldn’t draw her.”

Regina placed a kiss to Roland’s forehead, as Robin looked on proudly. “It’s beautiful, Roland. I’ll put it up in my office.” Regina suddenly took a sharp intake of breath as her husband sat up in alarm. She patted his shoulder, and then pressed her lips to his. Henry made a sickened noise from his throat.

“I’m fine, darling, she just woke up.” Robin once again relaxed into his pillows.

“You wanna feel your baby sister, boys?” Roland nodded enthusiastically, and Henry hesitantly crept closer towards the head of the bed.

Regina pushed the covers off her torso, and pulled her camisole slightly upwards. “Here, give me your hands.” She took Roland’s tiny palms into hers and placed them on the taut skin where she had felt her daughter kick inside her moments before.

Roland gasped, and then chuckled. “I feel her! Henry, put your hands on Mama’s belly.”

“You want to?” Regina asked, knowing the pregnancy made Henry uncomfortable.

“I guess,” he sighed. Carefully, he splayed his long fingers over her swollen middle, as she moved them to the proper spot.

“That is so weird,” he murmured.

“Imagine how it feels from my end," Regina remarked. Henry shrugged.

Regina fixed her tank top and fell further into the bed, cuddling Roland close. “Come here, Henry. Or are you too cool to snuggle with your mom, now?” she smirked.

Henry rolled his eyes, sighing, and occupied the tiny space between his mother and stepbrother.

“I’ll go get the paper, darling,” Robin sighed, leaving a lingering kiss to his wife’s lips.

“Could you not?” Henry whined.

Regina rolled her eyes, looking very much like her son. “Thank you, Robin.”

“Happy Mother’s Day, love.” He placed a final kiss on the top of her forehead.

Regina stayed nestled in her bed with her two boys, watching Roland fall into slumber once more with his head on her chest. Henry smiled at his quiet snores.

“This is a perfect Mother’s Day, Henry. I love you, Little Prince.” Regina reached out for Henry’s hand across Roland’s tiny frame.

“I love you too, Mom,” Henry said, resting his head on her shoulder and letting sleep overtake him once more.


	7. be careful you fool, there are certain rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "Hook gives Robin a stern talk about how to treat Regina. (In my mind these two villains are friends)".   
> spoilers for season 3 finale.

He watched as Regina spat at Emma, unshed tears glossing her eyes. He could only assume it had to do with Marian’s return, and gave Emma a reprimanding stare as a sniffling Regina discreetly left the restaurant.

“I warned you, Emma. Why do you insist on treating me like a complete imbecile?  _Listen_  to me.”

“I’m sorry! I really-,” she stammered, “I didn’t know.” Emma’s voice broke.

The pirate ran a gentle thumb across the apple of her cheek and then tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I know you didn’t, Swan,” he whispered tenderly, pressing an unseen kiss to her head, “But we’ll fix it. We always fix it, huh?” Hook gave Emma a gentle nudge to the bar where she returned to her seat, as he made his way to the embracing family in the middle of the diner.

“I hate to break up this tender moment, but I do believe we need to have a chat, Robin of Locksley,” the pirate said, tapping Robin’s shoulder.

Robin turned, brows furrowed. “Excuse me?” Marian wore an equally puzzled expression.

“Well, I think there’s someone mildly important you’ve forgotten about in this lovely reunion.” Hook let out a suggestive cough.

Marian looked at Hook, and then at her husband with wide eyes. “Who? Who he’s talking about, darling?”

“ _Oh Gods,_ ” Robin breathed out. “Marian, excuse me for a moment, I’m sorry. Roland, you stay here with your mama for a little bit.”

“Shall we?” Hook gestured his hook towards the door, eyebrow raised. The door to the diner closed behind the two men with a startling bang.

It was cold outside the building, as if the temperature had dropped significantly over the last few hours. Ghosts of the men’s breath hung in the air. “Where is she?” Robin asked, voice tightened with worry.

“I don’t know, mate; she left the building in tears a few moments ago.”

“I have to find her,” Robin urged, starting a dash towards the sidewalk. Before he could make it to the street, a calloused hand jerked his arm backwards.

“No, Robin of Locksley, we have something to discuss,” Hook muttered unapologetically.

“There’s not enough time for a  _discussion_ , Pirate. Gods know where she is by now-“

“I think this is something you’ll want to hear, mate.”

Robin nodded.

“When we were in Neverland, the Queen came to me troubled. She told me ‘villains don’t get happy endings’, and wondered if we were destined for some miserable fate.” Hook’s gaze stayed fixed to the ground. “But the funny thing is,” he scoffed, ”she tried so hard to be happy, that it made her the villain. And it seems you just took away her happy ending again.”

“You’ve overstepped your boundaries, Hook,” Robin muttered through clenched teeth, but his eyes soon softened, “Put yourself in my position.”

Hook let out a melancholy chuckle. “Oh, I’ve been in your position. I’ve had to choose between a dead love and a new life.”

“What did you choose?” Robin whispered.

Hook turned Robin towards the diner window. “If you’ll look, you’ll see the fair-haired beginning of my new life. She happens to be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, you know.” He paused. “Now that you’ve broken Regina’s heart, it’s going to take twice as much effort to get her to love again.”

Robin gulped, and the nodded. “I must go to her. I love Marian, I do - but Regina and I, it’s something worth fighting for.”

Hook patted Robin’s shoulder. “Good on you, mate.” Robin began to jog down the street, before being abruptly stopped once more.

“Wait!” Hook shouted, withdrawing something from his pocket. “This will help!” Hook tossed the parcel with his viable extremity.

Robin’s waiting hands caught what appeared to be a half-full glass flask. He shrugged, popped the cork, and took a generous swig. The familiar warmth of alcohol traveled down his throat. He tossed the flask back.

“ _Good Luck!”_ were the last words the Outlaw heard before he darted off to find his broken Queen.


	8. they say your body's a temple; boy, were they right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this meant to be a sexy vignette about robin's fascination with the booty....but then feels happened.  
> spoilers for 4x08.

After the night in the vault, he makes it his mission to map out every inch of her form. He wants to discover every tiny spot that makes her writhe or let out the subtlest of moans.

Who can blame him, really? Her body is composed of fluid soft forms that make his hands tremble ever-so-slightly when reaches out for them. When his fingers bite at the soft flesh of her backside, the way she bites her lip is intoxicating.

When she dresses for the _second_ time that morning, she asks him to zip up her skirt and turns around. He moves to do what she asks, with every intention of doing so, but his hands simply disagree. Large hands start to roam over the starchy material clinging to her skin. He trails his way to the delicate nip of her waist, her skin bare under her unbuttoned blouse, back over the gorgeous flare of her hips.

“Robin…,” she chides, and his name on her lips conjures some _very_ pleasant memories.

“Sorry, tad distracted,” he pouts, and the zipper squeals shut. She turns to face him with glowing skin and enticing lips. His hands maintain their steady grip on his waist. He can’t let go now.

“You know I have to go, now. And _you_ too,” she places a sharp finger on his chest, “I don’t want Roland to think I stole his Papa.”

He huffs, but he’s smiling. “He’s still asleep,” he whispers, and gently touches his lips to her neck. Her breath stutters. As he nips at her skin, his hands travel to knead the soft flesh of her hips, and then her backside. Regina giggles.

“What is it?” he asks, smile diffusing through his words.

“Oh, nothing. Just never thought of you as an ass man.”

“An _ass man_?” Robin smirks, “Do I remind you of a donkey of some sort?”

“ _Please._ Admit it, you are _fascinated_ with my behind.”

He steps to the side, scrutinizing the body part in question. Her eyes roll; her lips purse. “Well it is pretty spectacular—very irresistible.”

“Thought so,” her eyes widen in that endearing way they do.

“ _However_ , there are phenomena more fascinating than your marvelous arse, dear.”

“Is that so?”

“Indeed. Like the way your eyes sparkle in the sunlight, and they look like pools of melted gold. That is truly a wonder to behold.”

Regina swallows.

“ _Or_ how soft your hair feels between my fingertips. During that missing year, you know where you were a complete pain in my arse—“ Regina snorts and smacks his shoulder, “when it was so long, I ached to run my hands through it. And I love that it’s getting longer, but I’m sure you’d even look stunning bald.”

“Doubtful,” she murmurs, awed reverence evident in her voice.

“And I love the way your body molds to my hands, like we were crafted just for each other.” He gives her hips a gentle squeeze in emphasis.

She looks up at him, eyes beginning to glisten. “I think we were…” her voice breaks.

But then her phone rings, and she dries her eyes. “It’s Snow; I have to take this.” He nods.

Her face goes from irked, to shocked, to pure panic within a matter of seconds. He stares at her with a furrowed brow, as she quickly begins to carelessly button her blouse. Regina hangs up the phone.

“Henry’s hurt…Emma’s lost control of her magic. I must go.”

“Of course. Go. See to your boy.” Regina begins to rush out, but Robin grabs her by the arm like he’s done once before.

“You’re beautiful, and we’re stronger than all this. I promise,” he whispers, and presses his lips to hers, quickly and sweetly.

Her cheeks are wet with an odd mixture of joyful and remorseful tears when she steps out into the morning sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER: feel free to send me prompts to work on/be inspired by at emmyeccentric.tumblr.com/ask


	9. all for love we become wondersome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so [lilirabe](http://lilirabe.tumblr.com/post/104378231257/outlaw-queen-baby-aus) made a cute lil' list of oq baby prompts, and how could i resist: "regina’s magic becoming more strong and wildly out of control while she’s pregnant to the point where she accidentally sets things on fire (the poor curtains)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so fluffy goddamn

In Regina’s seventh week along, the mayoral mansion echoes with the sound of her pained retching, as well as a few select electrical appliances going completely haywire. She had been feeling nauseous even before she suspected she was pregnant, but this evening it had reached its peak.

Robin quickly comes to her side, rubbing soothing motions down her back.

“I knew this was coming,” she whimpers with heavy breath, “but I didn’t expect-“ she’s interrupted by rising bile, and lets out a particularly violent heave, as the hair dryer on the bathroom counter begins to levitate, spinning rapidly and screeching. He quickly unplugs it, but it remains in mid-air. Robin can’t help the breathless incredulous chuckle that escapes him.

Regina lifts her face from the porcelain and gives him as dangerous a glare as she can muster. “You think this is _funny_?’ she spits, “This is all your fault.”

He smiles at her, dimples on display, and sits on the floor alongside Regina. “No, love,” he brushes loose strands of hair from her face (she must have made the proactive decision to put it up earlier) and pulls her into his arms. “This is hard, I know, but it’ll be over before you know it.” He presses a quiet kiss to her hair.

The morning sickness continues, along with the flickering lights; the seemingly possessed blender. In a few ways, it’s advantageous: Robin knows exactly when she is sick and hurries to her, glass of water in hand.

She goes to Gold while her morning sickness is still particularly fortuitous, and the musty of smell of the pawn shop threatens to induce a violent wave of pregnancy nausea that could ruin one of those lovely Armani suits her curse bestowed him. “Nothing can be done dearie,” he says coolly,  “I don’t know if this magic’s yours or your child’s.” She’s furious, yes, but risk is still risk, and Regina refuses anything that would keep the growing life inside her anything but safe and content.

Six weeks later, her vomiting subsides, and the no-longer-tiny curve of her belly begins to stretch her clothing taut. “Mama Gina, are you still sick?” Roland asks her arriving home from school one day.

Her lips curl upward into a sparkling smile as the little boy wraps his arms around her. “No, baby, I feel good today. I haven’t felt sick in a while.”

“Mama Gina, _I’m_ not the baby,” he pouts, poking a pudgy finger into the now-noticeable bump under her sweater, “ _This_ is the baby.” The little boy presses a loud smack of a kiss there. “I love you, baby. Even if you made Mama Gina sick.”

Regina’s hormones overcome her will, and the lump in her throat becomes happy tears. It isn’t long until she feels drops of water bounce off the crown of her head. She looks up, perplexed, and finds a fog has settled near the ceiling and it is _literally_ raining in her home.

“Mama Gina!” Roland giggles, “It’s raining! Inside!”

“I see that, Roland,” she huffs, but can’t help to giggle when Roland sticks out his tongue to catch the impossible drops.

Fortunately, the lack of tears stops the indoor rain pour, but Henry still mutters a “ _What the-_ “ when he plops himself and his book bag on the sofa and finds the floor under his feet slightly damp.

A month and some passes, and Robin cries just a little when the baby (after some coaxing to get into the right position) finally reveals herself as a beautiful little girl on the sonogram. Regina grows larger; something she has never experienced and will never become accustomed to. Even her most giving clothes will no longer accommodate her middle. Robin comes home to find her bawling in their bedroom, the kind that comes with heaving breath, sitting in the center of an extraordinarily large pile of pants. He sees pants that would be worn by a jester in the old land, those worn among the harem women in Agrabah; when he goes to pick up a random pair, he finds that they are _huge_ , comically so; big enough to fit himself and his pregnant wife in each leg. Regina continues to sniffle, and Robin frowns solemnly: he knows she hates being this out of control. Another trail of pants appears in lavender smoke down the second floor hallway from their bedroom.

He goes over to her, sitting behind her and completely engulfing her tiny weeping frame in his arms. “Regina,” he says, lightly kissing her cheek, “What’s all this, lovely?”

She sniffs loudly. “Nothing fits me anymore. I always had a tiny figure, but now--,” she chokes again, “I don’t know if it’s me or her trying to give me clothes…I don’t know! But I would really like to stop crying about it,” she snaps. “And for this,” she waves her hands, gesturing towards the room, “to stop.”

“Your _figure_? That’s what this is about?”

She wipes her eyes with both hands. “I know, it’s silly,” she says sharply.

He grabs her hands gently, placing them under hers on her belly, and rocks them back and forth. “No, darling, it’s not silly. It’s okay to be afraid of change sometimes. And yes, you’re changing, but you’re giving our daughter the perfect place to start her life, huh? You’re still the most beautiful woman, in any land.”

She turns a little to face him and gives him a brilliant watery smile. He leans down to press his lips to hers passionately, nibbling on her lower lip. He scrunches his face mischievously, and lifts a finger. “I _should_ however point out,” he runs both hands warmly down her frame, caressing the sides of her breasts and her tummy and _lower_ , “that these new curves in new places drive me absolutely _mad_. I look at you sometimes—I could barely restrain myself before, but now…” He leans down and takes an earlobe between his teeth. She lets out a tiny gasp, a much more pleasant sound than her tears. At this point, Robin’s suggestions are a rock to an incredibly hormonal and wanton match. When Regina turns to face him, her grin is positively _ravenous_.

Moments later, the pile of pants on their bedroom floor acquire a very inventive purpose.

Regina enters her third trimester, and although she frequently feels the baby tumble buoyantly in her womb, the baby’s not strong enough yet to make her presence known to her anxiously waiting father and brothers. The four are watching a movie together on a night where the baby girl is particularly active. Robin and his wife sit on the couch, while the boys sit on the floor. Regina pauses it abruptly, and Henry turns around with wide eyes.

“You okay, Mom?”

Regina presses her fingers to her lips, and uses her hand to beckon her son over, afraid any sound will stop the baby dancing happily within her. She takes her son’s hand cautiously, and places it on her side. They wait, Henry’s gaze flickering from her face to her belly. Suddenly, a tiny burst of light appears where Henry’s hand lays, and he jerks back in surprise.

Regina’s jaw is agape, and it is a rare moment where she is completely speechless.

“Did that hurt you?” Robin whispers harshly.

“Nuh-uh,” she shakes her head.

Robin tentatively places light fingers, then his whole palm, where Henry’s hand was.

“She’s turned,” Regina says quietly, moving her husband’s hand to the proper spot. After a few seconds, the tiny flicker of light returns and flashes.

“Was that her?” Henry asks, voice three times higher than usual, eyes full with a mix of awe and terror.

“Yes,” Regina murmurs, “Are you two hurt?”

“No, all I felt was the little thump, and then that…thing happened.”

“I’m fine, too,” Robin’s smile bleeds through his voice, “And I _felt her_.”

Roland, who has been on tiptoes for the past five minutes trying to participate in the commotion, shrieks suddenly. “I wanna feel my sister too!” Both his father and stepmother give him a very scary look. “…please,” he quickly adds.

Regina softens. “Of course you can sweetheart, come here. But remember, the baby has magic, like me, so it’s a little different.”

The movie is long forgotten as they watch the lightshow in the sync with the new family member’s movements.

The rest of Regina’s last third of pregnancy is as hellish as both she and Robin expected. Everything hurts, she can no longer wear her wedding ring, and she is almost always on the verge of crying or screaming. Robin swears he’s never seen that intimidating vein in her forehead as much as he has in the past weeks; even during the Missing Year, where it was Regina’s preferred hobby to make him miserable. Snow White throws her former stepmother a baby shower, and even though Regina gripes, she remains as dignified as ever while the women of Storybrooke coo over her and touch her belly without invitation.

Robin decides to go out with Killian and David for a Man’s Night. It will probably be his last chance for some relaxation for a long while. It’s so very cliché, but Gods, is it fun. They play darts (Robin wins a nice wad of cash), discuss their conquests, and reminiscence about the simplicity of the Old Land, before the Ogres, before Regina went rogue, before the curse. The time slips through the boys’ hands like fine powder, and Robin sways off his barstool as the other men walk him to the mansion.

Regina is pouting in front of the fireplace on the sofa when he arrives home.  “Hey, love, why do you look so sad?” he slurs out, falling into the couch cushions.

“Robin, _really_? I could go into labor _today_ , and you’re out imbibing swill with Uncharming and the Rum-King.”

“Darling,” he breathes out, “this argument is due to happen in any marriage,” he sits up suddenly and closes the space between their faces, “ _any_ marriage, but let’s not do this now, love. You are very pregnant, _very_ pregnant. And it’s not good for the baby.”

With some difficulty, she supports her back as she stands over him. “I could’ve had this baby in this house, _alone_ , while you’re out singing pirate shanties. That’s what I get for marrying a common _thief,”_ she hisses.

“And these lectures are what I get for marrying a power-hungry queen!” he spits, and immediately he regrets what he has done.

Her eyes burn with unshed tears, and she is grinding her teeth, ready to spew her most venomous words. Instead, rather unexpectedly, the curtain panels burst into a modest flame.

“Damn it,” Regina bites, “It’s the baby. She’s mad, too.” The fire alarm chooses to go off. Robin is very sober, very suddenly.

“I’ll go get water,” he says voice trembling and blue eyes blown wide, “And darling, I love you, I’m sorry, I’ll never touch a drop of liquor again, just see if you can do something about _this_ ,” he makes a frantic gesture towards the curtains, laughing nervously. She keeps the fire at bay, and it is easily snuffed out by her husband’s slightly drunken efforts.

Regina’s water breaks while she tries to breathe through the contractions she has had all day. With each contraction, the lights flicker. She’s prolonging the inevitable catastrophe at the hospital. She has warned them of her unusual afflictions, and they have no sharp objects in the delivery room (they’ll bring in the shears when it’s time to cut the cord) and have amassed quite the variety of fire safety equipment. She’s in active labor, so it can’t be put off any longer. Emma stays with the boys, while husband and wife huddle into the car, with David driving. The engine revs with every contraction on the way there.

She’s pushing, and objects are flying, and the sheets have torn, but she is focused on one thing only, and Robin is only focused on her. Everything in the hospital is beeping and screeching to its maximum frequency. She’s sweaty, but radiant. Somewhere an IV bag has burst and it distracts Robin from the task at hand, until he hears Whale (fully clad in fire-retardant gear and something called Kevlar) coach on, “one more push”.

And before he can prepare, a pink, fussy, squirming bundle is placed on Regina’s chest, and all the commotion stops, only to allow for the squeals of a protesting newborn, and the joyful tears of her parents.

Later, when an exhausted but elated Regina is feeding their little girl, Robin runs a finger down her squished tiny face, and they both know with everything in their hearts that it was all worth it.


End file.
